


Hey, Sailor

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery Kink, Exhibitionism, Fear of Discovery, Lap Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing but a Halloween party. Just a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Sailor

Gadreel wasn’t sure what to make of the celebration of Halloween. He was aware of the history of the holiday, certainly, but he didn’t quite hold the same enthusiasm that Samandriel did. The younger angel was thrilled, and had spent a fair amount of time chatting on the phone with Dean about the party the Winchesters had invited them to. Gadreel had agreed to wear a costume, and Samandriel had come home a few days ago announcing that they’d be going dressed as sailors. 

The costume was sensible enough, navy blue pants and top with a red and white collar, and white hat. His arms were bare and the fabric wasn’t exactly warm, but the weather was nice enough that it wouldn’t matter on the short trip to the Winchesters’. A bit of gel and a comb let him part and slick down his hair, per Samandriel’s instructions and he was ready to go. 

While Samandriel prepped (and really, Gadreel was not sure what was taking so long or why the other angel had insisted on getting ready in the bathroom), Gadreel packed up the dips and cookies they were bringing along, as well as a couple of bottles of wine. 

"Ready?" Samandriel’s voice came from behind him, and he froze halfway through his reply. Samandriel’s costume was, unarguably, meant to be a sailor. Gadreel just hadn’t been prepared for the short skirt or low neckline and … was that cleavage? Samandriel’s giggle interrupted his stare, and Gadreel jerked his eyes back up to the other’s face, feeling heat in his cheeks. "Neat, huh? They’re inserts that Dean helped me find. What do you think?" he says, giving a little twirl. 

"You…You look very nice," Gadreel answers, still a bit gobsmacked but sincere all the same. The outfit accentuates Samandriel’s trim waist, white stockings hugging his legs, and a red kerchief keeps drawing Gadreel’s eye to his pale throat. 

"Let’s go then!" Samandriel snatches the bags from the counter and hands one to Gadreel. They land just outside the bunker door and are greeted by Sam, who ushers them quickly inside. He does a slight double take at Samandriel’s costume, but shakes his head and guides them into the living area that’s been decorated for the party.

Castiel and Hannah are there already, as well as the prophet Kevin, his mother, and a few other of Sam and Dean’s friends. Gadreel is thankful the gathering is small, because Garth and Charlie prove to be more than energetic enough to keep it lively. The addition of alcohol eventually has everyone playing an energetic and risque game of charades. Sam and Dean are easily the best, although Charlie and Kevin are a close second. Samandriel has allowed Gadreel to sit out and paired up with Garth, whose enthusiasm makes up for his lack of skill.

Samandriel’s face is pink from laughter as he sprawls sideways on Gadreel’s lap, tipsy enough that Gadreel wraps an arm around his waist to keep him from slipping off. The others have called a break, leaning back in their individual seats (or, in Charlie’s case, sprawling on the floor) and settling in to chat while their hosts retrieve more drinks and food from  the kitchen. Samandriel is smiling, head lolled against Gadreel’s shoulder. 

"You doing okay?" he asks Gadreel softly, tracing his fingers across his chest. 

"Of course. You’re enjoying yourself?" Gadreel says, already knowing the answer. Samandriel hums in assent, trailing his hand down to the crotch of Gadreel’s pants and swirling his fingertips over the other man’s cock. 

"Samandriel?" he whispers, not wanting to draw attention from the others, cock already growing hard in his pants. "What are you-?"

"Shh. Just want to try something."

Gadreel sits up straight, alarmed when the hem of his pants is pulled down. Swiftly, Samandriel sits up, and he’s lining Gadreel’s cock up with his hole and sinking down. Gadreel bites his lip to stifle any sound as Samandriel resettles on his lap, grabbing Gadreel’s wrists to guide his arms to wrap around his waist. 

Carefully, Gadreel leans forward to murmur a question shakily into Samandriel’s ear. Samandriel giggles a little, turning his head slightly to face his lover. “Lift my skirt,” he whispers back.

Gadreel does, discretely, and has to choke down another moan at the [sight](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1bnlvHVXXXXXIXFXXq6xXFXXX1/220207085/HTB1bnlvHVXXXXXIXFXXq6xXFXXX1.jpg). Thin black straps hug Samandriel’s ass, leaving most of the pale, smooth skin exposed and meeting up under a red bow at the dip of his spine. Gadreel’s own thick cock is sunk in between the trailing ends of the bow, Samandriel tight and hot around him and he drops the fabric back into place before that image alone makes him come. 

Samandriel tries to grind a little, and Gadreel immediately wraps his arms back around him to hold him in place. Sam and Dean walk in then, passing out drinks and food, placing the extra on the central table before taking their own seat, Dean sprawling across Sam’s lap like a cat. Charlie suggests a game of truth or dare with a wicked glint in her eye, and everyone is just drunk enough to agree. 

Gadreel can’t focus on the explanation of the game, nor any of the goings on that result from play. He’s too distracted by the slight flutter of the muscles around his cock when Samandriel laughs or the gritty not-enough drag when he shifts in his lap. Instead, he settles his chin on Samandriel’s shoulder, in an attempt to look like he’s paying attention. It must not work as well as he thinks though, because he suddenly becomes aware of the entire room looking at him and his face goes red.

"Earth to Gadreel," Dean calls, laughing. 

"I-I’m sorry, what?" 

"It’s your turn, man. Truth or dare?" 

"Truth," he answers quickly, knowing there is no way he can perform any type of dare considering … well. 

Dean’s smile turns dirty, and his eyes drop down to Samandriel’s lap for a moment before meeting Gadreel’s again. “Why don’t you tell us just what’s going on under that skirt?” 

Certainly, there shouldn’t be enough blood in him to keep his face this red and his cock this hard. There are knowing looks on nearly every face, and all of them look far too intrigued. Samandriel turns just enough to catch his eye. 

"What do you think, Gadreel?" he asks sincerely. "Shall we tell them? Or show them?" Samandriel clenches tighter on the word ‘show’ and Gadreel buries his face into Samandriel’s neck, thrusting up helplessly. There are a few quiet gasps (and one particularly loud one from Hannah, who has just caught on) and a couple of soft moans from their hosts. 

"Samandriel, please…" 

"Please, what, love?" Samandriel murmurs. "Yes or no. This stops right here, if you want it to." 

Gadreel takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but the lust and thrill are a heady combination. He nods, and Samandriel is spreading his legs, bracing his feet on the floor, and pulling himself up slowly, then sinking back down. A few more thrusts go like that, but the angle isn’t quite right, so Samandriel leans back just a little, and Gadreel helps guide him up and down. 

The focus of the others is intense, the room almost totally silent but for breathy moans and pants (and not all of them from Gadreel and Samandriel). He can feel their gazes on them, and it sends a dirty thrill through him, makes it better somehow. So when it becomes clear that Samandriel isn’t going to come from this, that he’s not quite getting the stimulation he needs, Gadreel decides to try something different. 

Carefully, he slips his hands under Samandriel’s thighs, pulling his legs up and out, gripping tightly as he lifts him up and down his cock. He looks at the others for a moment, a tingle of pleasure racing through him again at the dirty/hot/envious looks being cast their way and he knows little is hidden by Samandriel’s skirt now. 

Still, Samandriel is babbling, begging to be fucked more, harder, please, and Gadreel can’t deny him. He drops him down onto his cock, thrusting up at the same time and it tears a cry out of Samandriel’s throat. His hands are clinging to Gadreel’s arms as he’s fucked roughly for the entire room to see, cock still trapped under the fabric of his panties. 

Gadreel keeps up the pace, grateful for the stamina that being an angel grants him, and he can feel Samandriel’s body slowly tightening around his cock as the younger angel gets closer and closer to coming. His sounds are nothing but breathy “ah ah ah’s” driven out of him on each thrust, and there’s a soft but steady chorus of moaning and slick sounds from their attentive audience. 

Finally, a shudder rolls through Samandriel, and Gadreel pulls him down flush with his own body, relishing in the pulsing heat and letting out a low cry of his own as he comes as well. Samandriel collapses back against his chest, shivering a little and still panting. He lowers his arms, stroking Samandriel’s legs a bit as he settles him back on to his lap, and allowing himself to slump in his seat.

Other soft cries and moans draw his attention back to the others, and he’s a little startled to see Sam, Dean, and Garth flushed, cleaning up and tucking themselves back into their clothing, while Charlie pulls her hand back out from underneath the waistband of her jeans. Hannah is pink-cheeked and wide-eyed, shifting uncomfortably, and Cas is noticeably still hard in his own pants. 

On a whim, he pulls Samandriel up again, letting his softening cock slip out. A line of come slips down his thigh, and Gadreel turns him around, flipping the skirt up and bending Samandriel over for the other’s to see.

"Christ, they’re trying to kill us," Dean mutters, and Sam laughs lightly. "Who knew you two’d be the kinky couple."  

"Surprise," Gadreel deadpans, drawing Samandriel back onto his lap for a gentle kiss. 


End file.
